De dichos y perfección
by Affy black
Summary: Lily siempre creyó en ese dicho de "Nadie es perfecto" hasta que tuvo que cambiarlo por uno nuevo. One-shoot.


**Titulo: **De dichos y perfección.

**Summary** : Lily siempre creyó en ese dicho de "Nadie es perfecto" hasta que tuvo que cambiarlo por uno nuevo

**Pairing**: Lily/James.

* * *

**De dichos y perfección.**

Mary le dio un codazo a plena clase de Pociones y Lily casi se cae del pupitre. De nuevo se había quedado soñando despierta, o como Mary decía, embobada mirando al espécimen de hombre perfecto que toda chica necesitaba. Toda chica menos Lily claro.

-Te digo, Lily Evans. –comenzó su amiga en voz baja al ver el semblante distraído que ponía. –Mi madre siempre me repetía que sabes que estás enamorada cuando la realidad es mejor que tus sueños. Y creo que tu realidad es mucho mejor.

Lily la ignoró completamente y sacudió su cabeza furiosa. ¿Por qué rayos le pasaba eso a ella? Siempre había tenido un nivel de concentración aceptable pero ahora simplemente eso estaba por el suelo. No podía prestar atención a clases nunca. O bueno, casi nunca...

Solo en las clases que compartía con él.

James Potter se había convertido casi en su peor pesadilla desde que pisó el castillo hace siete años. Primero siendo el niño enfadoso que metió su trenza en el tintero y se ganó su odio jurado, luego volviéndose esa molestia que le pedía salir cada tres minutos y ahora… ahora simplemente estando en su presencia.

Es que ¿Cómo pensar en otra cosa cuando le tienes enfrente? Desde que se convirtió en Premio Anual, Lily se dio cuenta que algo peligroso estaba pasando. James Potter estaba madurando, increíble pero cierto, el chico se ofrecía a ayudar a los alumnos más jóvenes con sus deberes, ya no se metía con nadie solo por caerle mal y sus bromas habían disminuido bastante.

Lo más impactante es que ese proceso de maduración mental no había afectado su buen humor, sus chistes divertidos, su simpatía, sus travesuras inofensivas. Mucho menos su inteligencia y sus buenas aptitudes para el Quidditch. Además de que esta maduración no era solamente mental, si no también física…

Sus hombros se habían ensanchado, su masa corporal había aumentado considerablemente, su cabello despeinado, sus gafas redondas, sus ojos marrones y su sonrisa perfecta seguían intactos pero sin embargo había dejado de ser un chiquillo para convertirse en un joven casi adulto.

Lily creía que admitirlo, en voz alta o en su mente, era casi un crimen. Pero no podía seguirse negando que el nuevo James le gustaba, tal vez demasiado.

-¿Lily, estas bien?

Remus era su amigo del alma, al que le confiaba todo y por supuesto él que más insistía con lo mismo, incluso más que Mary. Decía que se estaba enamorando irremediablemente de James y que solo le quedaba admitirlo.

-Lo mismo de siempre, Remus. –respondió la pelirroja. –Estoy cansada. No puede gustarme James.

-Lily, es perfecto para ti y lo sabes. –replicó el castaño.

-¡Nadie es perfecto! –exclamó ella sorprendiéndose a sí misma. –Eso es. Ese ha sido mi dicho desde siempre, Remus ¿Sabes? Así no me sentía mal cuando una chica era más linda que yo o cuando alguien me superaba en algo. Nadie es perfecto.

-Eh Lils…

-¡James Potter tampoco lo es! –añadió muy firme.

Lily ignoró monumentalmente a su amigo y se marchó por el pasillo rumbo a la Sala Común pensando en aquello que le había dicho a Remus. Era cierto, nadie era perfecto. Había chicos y chicas increíblemente apuestos, pero faltos de materia gris. También había gente demasiado lista pero sin nada de sentido del humor. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía ser la perfección en persona.

-¿Entonces porque? –se preguntó ella misma cuando se paró frente al retrato de la Torre de Gryffindor.

¿Por qué Potter le resultaba tan guapo, listo, divertido, amable, atlético y sociable?

-Todos siempre dicen que te enamoras una vez en la vida. –habló una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se estremeció. –Pero cada que yo te veo, Evans, me vuelvo a enamorar.

Lily suspiró. Su vida era un infierno. Quiso poder girarse hacia James y decirle que se marchara y la dejara en paz, que no le quería nada y que jamás saldría con él pero de repente ya no podía hacerlo. Algo había roto el patrón y ese algo era el nuevo Potter.

-No te hagas el chistosito, Potter. –musitó con la voz entre cortada.

-Oye pelirroja, si te mueves quizás podamos pasar a la Sala Común, digo si quieres.

Genial. Al menos no estaba a solas con él, eso la hacía sentir menos nerviosa. Cuando miró hacia atrás se encontró con Sirius Black observándola impaciente, al parecer con ganas de pasar ya a la Torre. Pettigrew iba más atrás cargando con un montón de libros.

-Solo porque mientras menos les vea mejor para mi salud. –concedió Lily haciéndose a un lado para que el apuesto moreno y el bajito rubio pasaran. Sirius le lanzó un beso burlonamente.

-Si lo dices porque tanta hermosura podría causarte un infarto, te entiendo bien, Evans. –opinó arrogantemente. Lily bufó rodando los ojos.

-Canuto ¿Qué te he dicho de coquetearle a mi futura mujer? –reprendió Potter graciosamente.

-¿Qué lo haga solo cuando no me ves, Cornamenta?

Lily se puso roja por la molestia y tomando uno de los libros que Peter cargaba le dio un golpe a Sirius en la cabeza haciendo que este se llevara las manos a la zona afectada y se quejara irritado. Por fin los dos merodeadores entraron dejando a James y Lily afuera solos para desgracia de la pelirroja.

-¿Tú no piensas entrar, Potter? –indagó la chica de ojos verdes.

-Es solo que me di cuenta que hace como… eh… una semana que no te pido salir y…

-Seis días, en realidad. –se le escapó a Evans.

James se sorprendió ante eso y la observó con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa divertida en su cara. Ella se sonrojó de inmediato y evitó la mirada chocolate del muchacho intentando no colapsar en ese momento.

-¡No es que lo cuente, ni nada! –quiso aclarar ella. –Pero Mary lo había comentado y… ¡Y Remus también lo dijo!

-Seguro. –le cortó el moreno sin creerse ni una palabra.

Lily suspiró acalorada.

-El caso es que quería pedírtelo ahora. –continuó James Potter. -¿Sales conmigo el fin de semana? Podría ser divertido, te llevaré a un buen lugar y…

Ella le miró detenidamente unos momentos. Su rostro simétrico, sus labios que se movían rápidamente y se le antojaban deliciosos, sus ojos brillantes y cafés, su cabello negro revuelto y que le daba tanta personalidad, ese cuerpo complaciente y esa voz masculina tan fascinante. ¿Es que podía ser más perfecto? No. No podía.

-Está bien. –le interrumpió la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa tímida. –Saldré contigo.

El moreno capitán del equipo de Quidditch, mejor alumno en la clase de McGonagall y merodeador por excelencia casi no se pudo creer lo que escuchó. Miró a Lily con gran asombro esperando que ella soltara algún comentario irónico tan de su estilo dándole a entender que no saldría con él así su vida dependiera de ello y se marchara orgullosamente pero eso no pasó. Al contrario, la pelirroja le tendió su mano.

-¿Vamos adentro?

James aceptó su ofrecimiento y entrelazaron sus dedos. Lily sintió una calidez extenderse por su cuerpo, algo inimaginable pero cierto. Estaba sintiendo cosas que jamás había sentido solamente con tomarle de la mano. Entonces Lily se dio cuenta que iba a tener que conseguirse un nuevo dicho…

"Nadie es perfecto, al menos hasta que te enamoras de él." Porque ella sabía que desde hoy y desde ahora la definición de perfección iba a cambiar para convertirse en cada momento que pasara junto a James Potter.


End file.
